Boss Rush
by Deschatten
Summary: Ever wonder what the boss fights in Dark Souls 2 would look like without the limited move set?
1. Dragonrider

Soaked from the waist down from traversing the immense system that existed beneath Majula. He looked towards the top of the staircase to the sunlight that outshone the dim lights of the lit torches that lined the walls looming over the staircase. He headed to the top of the staircase to be bombarded with the rays of the setting sun. Blocking his eyes from the sun's intensity he glanced over the area. It was one of destroyed towers made into platforms and ruined buildings—topped off by sapphire roofs—surrounded by vast amounts of water expanding endlessly in all directions. A tower off in the distance reached towards the heavens, fire spewing from each window, overlooking all that wasn't submerged. Large knights of stone stood guard of the nothingness that existed all around. Clad in armor of the elite knights of the past, he stood in preparedness. His sword taken from the white knight in white had been upgraded by the few titanite shards thanks to the blacksmith back in Majula. He moved down the crumbling stone walkway and bolted for the stairs where the bonfire resided before the stone knight could reach him. He lit the bonfire and ran back up the stairs to face the knights.

As he approached the stone knights he realized just how large they really were. The knight in front of him looked like it multiple people of his size could fit within the knight that stood before him. To his surprise the large stone knights were slow but powerful. An odd amount of chivalry came from the knights with shields. They would greet him with a bow before unleashing an onslaught of slashes upon him. Each blow was usually reciprocated evenly until the man was able to evade under the slash and land the decisive blow to his enemy. Each enemy was just as tiring as the last with the exception of the knight with the hammer. Its attacks were faster and stronger. It punished every mistake the man made with impunity. Each death followed multiple broken bones. He rarely made the same mistake, yet each battle resulted in the same event: an agonizing feeling of defeat as the bones in his body shattered and he inevitably returned to the bonfire. After a few tries and the constant reminder of his own mortality and the gift of feeling every ounce of pain that comes with it, the man vanquished the stone knight with the hammer. The final type of knights wielded swords twice his own size. They proved to be the most taxing on his body. Constantly having to roll to evade and being knocked backwards at every blocked horizontal attack. But like the rest, it was vanquished and the man ended up on top. He decided to take the right at the circular ruined building with the numerous knights instead of the left. After defeating the knight with the ultra greatsword at the bottom of the stairs, he arrived at the white mist. He held a metal shield, rounded out as it reached its outer edges, on his left arm to assist him with what awaited him on the other end. He looked at it and let out a disparaging sigh. Pieces of metal was chipped away by the stone weapons being bashed against it.

He entered into an incredibly small arena with water inhabiting the spaces between the platform he stood on and the walls surrounding it. In its center was a knight in armor dyed crimson with patterns of gold. The crimson knight was of large build and stature. The knight held a shield in its left hand that mimicked its own height. In its right it held a halberd that was sculpted to throw. Without a word said between them the two rushed each other. The crimson knight's halberd kept him at a distance for most of their fight. Every time the man held his shield up to block an attack the crimson knight attacked his shield with perfect precision. But with every miss the crimson knight was punished with slash after slash until its armor began to chip. After a few barrages on both ends the two stopped; facing each other at opposite edges of the platform. Both stood with their shields readied in front of them. Neither moved, knowing full well that the next mistake would be the end. The man was panting heavily, but kept his shield up as well as he could. The crimson knight across from him showed no change in poise, yet remained still. More minutes passed with the two staring each other down. The crimson knight dashed forward into a thrust with his halberd. The man slid past the halberd with his shield and readied his sword only to be met with the knight's shield head on and pushed into the deep waters below. The force of his back smashing flat against the water pushed all the air out of his lungs and quickly filled them back with the water that now surrounded him. He watched as he sank deeper into the water with his vision tunneling until everything went black.

The man awoke at the nearest bonfire—at the bottom of the stairs before the first stone knight. With more humanity gone and therefore less caution in his mind, the man moved through the knights faster. By the time he reached the mist again he was more tired than the first. All of his estus flasks had been consumed and life gems took too long to work properly. He pushed through the white mist and there stood the crimson knight as if it were waiting for him and him alone. Without hesitation the two moved as they did at the end of their last fight: the crimson knight attacked with a thrust that the man slid around with the help of his shield. He moved under the outstretched halberd and sliced under the crimson knight's arm. He struck something other than the suit's outer shell: the chainmail underneath. The physical attack itself proved ineffective, but the man could see, if only for a split second, the lightening transfer from the sword to under the knight's armor. The crimson knight, without skipping a beat, swung round and bashed the man's chest in with the pole of his halberd. The man was thrown back in to the wall circling the small platform and dropped back down into the waters beneath.

The man opened his eyes finding himself resting at the bonfire at the bottom of the stairs. With memories dying away at every death he faced, the man sometimes believed his more pathetic attempts were mere dreams visiting him in his only moments of solace. He stood up and pulled out an effigy. He took a moment and mulled it over, weighing its importance after his numerous deaths since the last time. He placed it back with the rest of his inventory for safe keeping. With a strained groan similar to the rest of the undead that he had fought within the Forest of Fallen Giants, he returned back to the stone knights with reckless abandon. They moved so slowly it seemed like child's play to him now. Heavily telegraphed movements showed him exactly where they were going to strike. Each knight dropped in under six hits. He looked back at the fallen chunks of their armor that didn't seem to disappear. He turned back towards the mist and moved through it. Just as before the crimson knight stood in the center of the platform with shield ready and spear raised. The man held up his own shield which paled in comparison. The two moved toward each other until their shields touched against each other. They circled each other with their shields seemingly stuck together. First to strike would be at a disadvantage for the rest of the fight. The crimson knight moved first. Not with the spear, but with the shield, pushing against the man until he reached the edge of the platform. Between the final two pushes the man managed to roll around to the side of the knight. He kept his shield limp by his side, his arm numb from the shield bashing. He watched as the crimson knight turned to face him. Even though his attacks were quick and precise, his movement when it came to everything else was glacial at best. It would be easy to move around the knight, but anything past that was a gamble. He bolted towards the knight's shield and rolled under the knight's spear as it tried two strike and swung at its leg. Nothing. His sword bounced off like if he were to attack a wall. The man quickly rolled back before the knight was able to crash its shield down upon him. He replied with attacks of his own to the knight's chest. It staggered long enough for the man to back off. Regaining itself, it leaped forward, lifting from the ground and propelling itself towards him at unimaginable speeds, spear cocked, thrusting it in the man's direction. Sparks flew as the spear slid past the rounded off edges of his shield. With his all the man pushed himself forward and with sword tilted sideways, pushed it below the knight's helmet. It let out a groan slightly hidden behind gurgles. The chainmail had given way beneath the strength of the sword. The knight fell to its knees, shield and spear still clenched in both hands letting out one last groan before turning to the black dust and flying way in the wind. A large golden soul fell to his feet. He picked the soul up and ascended the stairs on the other end of the platform until he reached a new bonfire in need of kindling. He looked back across the path, across the waters to a cathedral standing dominantly above the water. Another large building, another large obstacle.


	2. Old Dragonslayer

Down fell another stone knight before the man's blade. And with it came the creak of the drawbridge though it did not fall. The man looked around perplexedly until he found a switch that had risen from the ground. He saw ones similar in passing, yet paid them no mind. He decided instead to flip this switch now that no threat existed behind him. Each stone knight on this side of the waters was no different than the crimson knight. Upon pulling the switch, the drawbridge crashed down onto the platform he stood on. He ascended the drawbridge and approached the iron chest on his left. In it lay five effigies and five large yellowish-white stones. He put them away then looked at the large cathedral. Instead of a set of doors the familiar white mist filled its space. With a deep breath the man pushed through the other side. Large pillars lined about the room feigned support and pews were scattered to the side, rotten and broken. On the opposite end stood a knight in all black armor with only a spear in hand took two steps forward then dashed across the room in one motion as if he was levitating. The Black Knight's spear pierced straight through the man. He could only watch as life poured from him. Quick and seemingly painless; something of rarity within the hell that he was forced to endure. The last image in his head would be something he would not soon forget: the Black Knight's helmet was sculpted to the face of a lion with its mouth slightly agape. Within its mouth lay nothingness, not even a black mist escaping its depths.

Arise he did at the bonfire above the Crimson Knight's arena. The travel back to the cathedral seemed different than on the way to that bonfire. The first two stone knights he managed to get an early hit in. Every knight after was defeated just as easily as before. Upon reaching the cathedral the man placed on his left hand a ring. A rough, faded golden ring with an emblem of a sun etched in black. He pushed through the mist and recovered the souls that lay as a green spiritual mass by his feet. He looked forward towards the black lion knight and held his shield in front of him. Just as before, the Black Knight shot forward with spear in hand. He blinked. Shards of the shield flew in all directions. His left hand enveloped by the nothingness of death. He stared at the Black Knight's stoic visage, reaching out for its spear and grabbing it, holding it still with the strength that had yet to leave his body. He shouted his obscurities and cursed the Black Knight to whatever Hell existed beyond his own before disappearing into black dust like those who fell to his own blade.

The man awoke at the bonfire across from the cathedral. He placed his hand against the flame. His hands shivered and stiffened as visions of the emerald clad woman and the safe haven of Majula circled around each other in his mind. His body turned to dust and was consumed by the roaring flame. He appeared in Majula, sitting against a large rock staring off at the mansion in the distance.

"So you have finally returned to this place." The Emerald Woman greeted him from the rock beside him. Her complacent tone rattled in his ear.

"I have collected the souls as you have requested." The man shifted on the rock.

"You must collect larger souls if you are to seek the king." She replied.

The man stood from the rock. "I couldn't' care less of your king. You want me to collect these larger souls then give me the power I so require." He looked down upon her with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The Emerald Woman complied emotionlessly and with an unwavering glint in her eye.

"Then kneel and allow me to bestow upon you the power you so desire."

The man scoffed and knelt before her. A light resonated from within yet he felt no change. With only a nod to the Emerald Woman, the man sat back upon his rock and stared into the flame of Majula until he was transported back to the tower of fire.

Upon returning to the ruins above the sea the man stood from the bonfire and stared at the cathedral. He clenched his fists until he could feel blood drip from his knuckles. He drew his sword from its sheath. He swung it around effortlessly. He smiled as he transferred from his lethargic slashes to two handed slashes. "Perfect." He said to himself before moving down to the stone knights. He stopped at the first knight's back to look down at his empty left hand. To much of his surprise it remained. He approached the first stone knight with a tap to its back. As it turned to face him the man ran past until he reached a more open location of the platform. He stood completely still and watched as the stone knight approached him with its sword raised high above its head. The man moved his sword across his chest as if ready to slice horizontally. The stone knight slashed down and the two's swords meet with a destructive crash. Small fragments of the bricks below them crumbled into the sea. With one decisive strike the stone knight fell. Beside the man lay the stone knight's large stone sword, severed in two by the man's new strength. The rest of his journey proceeded with ease as each stone knight was met with a similar death. The shielded knights had been run through, shield and all, and left only fragments of their existence behind.

Once again the man approached the white mist of the cathedral. His entire body trembled. A cold bead of sweat trickled down his spine. He covered his mouth with his left hand trying to cover up the grotesque grin that he could feel being etched into his face. He took a few deep breaths and looked back towards the permanently setting sun. Regaining himself, he turned back to the cathedral's mist and pushed through it. The black lion knight repeated its last pattern: two steps then a dash across the entire cathedral. The man shifted to the right, dodging the spear completely, and with his sword held across his chest, pushed himself towards the Black Knight. The knight continued to push itself towards the man with its hand open hand close to its side, fingers curled slightly inward; a black fiery aura with sparks of white lightening jumping around in its hand. The knight slid to a halt with the black aura within inches of the man's side. The aura exploded in its hand sending the man flying backwards through the now grey fog. The man crashed down onto the middle of the drawbridge, flipping backwards on to his stomach and sliding partway down. He dug his sword into the wood and managed to pull himself up. His pants were shallow and breathless. The right side of his body burned, yet he saw no fire burning on his clothing. He looked back to the cathedral. Out from the grayed mist came the Black Knight. It moved one foot in front of the other, each step sinking into the wooden planks. The man quickly backed away until the wood beneath him turned to stone. He firmly gripped the estus flask in his left hand. The Black Knight leaped high into the air, the black aura flowing out from the spaces in the armor. Without a moment of hesitation the man bolted for the bridge to his right. He turned around as the Black Knight crashed through the brick platform that the man stood on. The knight leapt up from parts of crumbling bricks and landed on the bridge in front of him. The knight continued his destruction with quick slashes at the man who returned them with faulty parries and scrambled dodges. The man looked at the Black Knight, scanning its armor for weak spots, constantly deterred by the emptiness inside the armor. He gritted his teeth, dropped low and charged towards the Black Knight. The two clashed. Sword versus spear. An endless flurry of attacks without either side faltering or making progress. The man would manage to avoid the knight's black aura by pure luck from time to time, capitalizing with slashes to the midsection. As he attempted to back away after his attacks, the Black Knight landed a kick straight to the chest of the man with his iron boot. The man flew back into the stone wall and toppled over on his knees, grabbing his chest and wheezing. He could hear the loud clanging of the Black Knight getting closer and closer with every step. The Black Knight stepped moving and all had gone silent save the waves gently crashing against the pillared platforms. He pulled his head back and quickly chugged down everything in his estus flask, consuming the fiery substance within. He rose to his feet pushing against his body's hesitations. He looked up to the eleven foot tall bipedal beast that now stood mere inches from him. He could feel his muscles tense and his bones creak under his urge to move. The Black Knight's cold, metallic hand gripped his entire head within the palm of its hand. The vast nothingness inside him began to escape. He could hear the soft crash of dust hitting the ground in clumps. The pain persisted even with the man's will pushing against it. The sound of steel sliding against steel rang loudly in his ear like the screech of a harpy. The Black Knight's grip quickly eased away, but left the man's vision tunneled and blurry. He doubled back, shooting to his right trying to stay out of the range of the Knight's spear. His breath was long and staggered. The Black Knight remained unfazed. It simply looked at the darkness that seeped from its arm. Darkness poured out like a dense fog only to dissipate just as quickly as it appeared before the sun's rays.

It moved forward. Its body like a figure in the fog. Its feet clanged loudly against the brick, but all movements were masked by a veil of nothingness. The time between steps seemed to last longer with every breath the man seemed to take. He could hear its armor shifting although faint. The sound of sliding steel as it gripped the spear tighter. Step. Step. Two steps followed by the crumbling of bricks and the sound and the sounds of dust lifting from the bricks beneath the Black Knight.

The man gripped his sword with both hands; blade pointed comfortably to his right and slammed his sword to the left. Every age-based groove and chipped metal could be felt as the side of his blade slid across the shaft. He let out a smooth sigh and swung his sword back across his chest. A loud chink and strong resistance quivered through his bones. He pivoted to his left readjusted his sword and thrust his sword blindly. The sound of metal smoothly gliding against metal rang sweetly in his ear. A silent gasp—the hint of a whimper within its breaths—was the Black Knight's first, last, and only utterance. Black dust seeped from every opening of its armor. He removed his sword from the side of the black armor. He moved towards the railing with his hand held out until he was greeted with the cold embrace of the stone. He turned and sat against the railing and listened to the calming sounds of the resting water beneath him caress his souls until everything before him meshed together into a blend of oranges and blues separated with a thin line of beige.

He basked in the warmth of the sun as he finally released the sword from his hand. Fingers stretched outward and his head leaning back against the stone railing the man gave way to his fate with a soft sigh.


End file.
